callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe "Karma" Lynch
Chloe Lynch, otherwise known as Karma, is a secondary character who appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. She is a former employee of TACITUS, and knows how to disable the Celerium. This makes her a wanted target by Raul Menendez, who sends DeFalco to capture her. She is first seen in "Karma", as Harper bumps into her on his way out of the elevator. He hits on her (not yet knowing who she is), only to be rejected. Her information is seen in the CRC which Mason and Salazar breach, which is when the team learns that the callsign "Karma" is not a super weapon, but instead a human. She is relocated at Club Solar, and Harper tries to convince her she is in danger. Section soon joins Harper at the club, which is when DeFalco along with a few Mercs come in to search for her. DeFalco fires warning shots and kills a hostage while asking people where Chloe is. As he is about to shoot another, Chloe breaks free of Harper and surrenders herself. DeFalco captures her and orders others to open fire. Section and Harper run behind a bar, and kill any hostiles in the club. Chloe is being taken away by DeFalco (who detonates previously planted explosives over the hotel), and Section and Harper go after them. DeFalco is killed=If the player catches up to DeFalco and engages victorious in a firefight against him or kills him from a distance, Chloe is secured and taken to U.S.S. Barack Obama. |-| DeFalco gets away=If the player does not make it to DeFalco in time, she is taken captive to a Yemeni island, where she can optionally be rescued by completing Second Chance. If she is rescued, she is seen trying to decode the Celerium worm, and the team learns Menendez' attacks take place on June 19. She is then seen at the end of "Odysseus", being an important person in the Salazar's betrayal. Option 1=If Farid survived Achilles' Veil and DeFalco survived Karma, DeFalco will knock Chloe out, before Farid kills him, which leaves Chloe alive. However, the Strike Force missions need to be completed for her to survive the attack on the ship altogether. |-| Option 2=If Farid survived Achilles' Veil and DeFalco did not survive Karma, Salazar attempts to shoot Chloe, but Farid jumps in front of the bullet and dies. Chloe tries to confront Salazar, but she is knocked out, although she survives the situation. Like with Option 1, Strike Force needs to completed for her to survive further. |-| Option 3=If Farid did not survive Achilles' Veil and DeFalco survived Karma, he will cut her throat with a knife, ultimately killing her. |-| Option 4=If Farid did not survive Achilles' Veil and DeFalco did not survive Karma, Chloe surrenders to Salazar, who then shoots and kills her. |-| Option 5=If Chloe survives the Server Room confrontation (like with Options 1 and 2), but the Strike force missions are incomplete, then she will die as the SDC fighters bomb the ship. Her survival or death highly affects the story's ending cutscenes if Menendez survives. She survives=She manages to crack the Celerium worm, which leads to Menendez not being able to free himself from the prison. She is seen being interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel, and as she knows Menendez is watching, she taunts him, leaving Menendez enraged (leading to him bashing his head on the TV multiple times). Depending on Alex Mason's state, Section sees Woods, either by visiting his father's grave or reuniting with him. |-| She dies/In captivity=The CIA Nerd is unsuccessful in cracking the Celerium worm, and as such, Menendez breaks himself free from the prison. He then makes his way to Woods, and after the two talk about Menendez' sister, he kills Woods by slitting his throat with his pendant. A year later, Menendez goes to Josefina's grave, digs it open and opens the coffin to see his long dead sister. He pours gasoline all over himself and lights a match, presumably burning himself alive. Gallery Chloe Lynch Second Chance BOII.png|Chloe in "Second Chance". Chloe Lynch Odysseus BOII.png|Chloe in "Odysseus". Chloe's interview with Jimmy Kimmel BOII.png|Chloe being interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel. Trivia * Chloe appears in the Strike Force mission "Second Chance"; after rescuing her, the player can control her just like any other Strike Force unit. In fact, one of the challenges in "Second Chance" necessary for completion involves killing at least 10 enemy personnel while playing as her. **This makes Chloe the second female playable character in a Call of Duty single player campaign with the other being Tanya Pavelovna from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. * Chloe's nickname, Karma, comes from a tattoo of the word in Chinese, written on the back of her neck. * She is seen dancing with DeFalco at the Avenged Sevenfold concert after the credits roll. * There is a mistake in the cutscene during "Karma", which shows Chloe wearing the Navy SEAL outfit that she wears in "Odysseus" and "Achilles' Veil", rather than her club clothes. However, she is again wearing her club clothes when she is loaded aboard the VTOL (if she is saved). This appears to be a developer oversight. * In "Second Chance", she is seen wearing Farid's hoodie, but without sleeves. * She shares her first-person model with Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Her date of birth is exactly the 50th anniversary of D-Day. *She is the one of two characters of the game that appears on a Strike Force mission, the other being Tian Zhao. **She is also the only playable character in Strike Force with a known profile. *In Karma, Chloe's name is displayed as "Karma", but in "Second Chance" and "Odysseus", her name is displayed as "Chloe". *Her profile reads her height as 5'2" even though she does not appear much shorter than Mike Harper who's 5'10" regardless of her high heels. *Section and Chloe are the only people in the 2025 era of the game, that use M1911s. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tacitus Corporation Characters Category:Playable Characters